Experimental
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Edward, Bella, Mike y Eric son amigos. Todo comenzó como un juego pero, ¿que sucede cuando el juego se torna peligroso? Experimentar no siempre es bueno. Solo dos capítulos!
1. Capítulo 1

**Muy bien, otra de mis locas ideas. ****Para empezar, me inspiré en dos historias para crear esta. Espero que las autoras no se enojen :S**

**Las historias son:**

***A rite of passage de caracol (Está originalmente en inglés pero ya la tradujeron, me parece que ya está completa)**

***A life stolen de newfoundlove (Esta es la continuación de otra historia 'A heart savior'. De esta solo está la primera parte traducida.)**

**Para los que saben inglés, les recomiendo 100% que la lean. Para aquellos que no saben pues pueden leer las traducciones. Ambas historias son geniales y principalemente 'A rite of passage' porque tiene un enfoque bastante diferente. Es una historia bastante original y diferente. El problema es que ambas son M, están advertidos jeje :D**

**Otra cosa, esta historia era originalmente un One Shot pero se extendió demasiado y tuve que hacerla un Two Shot jaja. Espero que les guste, ya que no es parecido a lo que he escrito antes, ni siquiera se parece a Propuesta Indecorosa.**

**Espero que les guste tanto que dejen reviews!! :D**

Era un día normal en la preparatoria de Forks. El clima estaba aceptable, no llovía pero hacía frío. Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento hacia los salones escuché un grito.

-¡Cuidado! –sonreí para mis adentros y abrí los brazos, sin girarme y esperando el golpe con anticipación. Escuché sus pasos más cerca de mí y me tensé para poder atraparla mejor. Saltó a mi espalda, enredado sus piernas en mi cintura, las tomé con mis brazos y ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello. –Hola príncipe verde, -dijo Bella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Ella era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, la única mujer que me entendía y era tan diferente de todas. No era superficial ni vanidosa. Muchos pensarán que por la forma en la que actuamos juntos podemos ser pareja, pero no lo somos. Aunque hace dos años que amo a esta mujer en secreto, ella nunca lo sabrá porque sé que no soy su tipo de hombre. Al recordar eso suspiré, Bella me miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Fin de semana largo? –preguntó aun mirándome.

-No, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Qué hay de ti? –dije girándome un poco para ver sus hermosos ojos por primera vez en el día.

-Lo mismo, Charlie en el trabajo, yo sola leyendo, haciendo tarea, etc. La misma patética lista de todos los fines de semana. Desearía hacer algo diferente, quizá debería conseguir un novio, -tragué sonoramente pero lo disimulé con una risa.

-Oh vamos Bella, no puede ser tan malo. A parte si consigues al idiota que te haga caso dejarás de estar con tus mejores amigos del alma, -dije moviendo las cejas de la forma que a ella le hace reír. Y logré mi cometido, rió y me abrazó más fuerte por el cuello.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Edward? –mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras. Tal vez ella podría sobrevivir y seguir adelante, pero yo no.

Entramos al edificio y Bella se bajó. Caminamos lado a lado, hablando y bromeando.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! –gritó alguien detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos y vimos a Mike caminando hacia nosotros.

-Mike, hola –dijo Bella con su siempre feliz tono. Mike era nuestro amigo también, pero no era tan unido como nosotros. Bella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después él se giró hacia mí y sonrió, chocamos nudillos y seguimos caminando.

-¿Alguien estudió para el examen? –Bella y yo asentimos. Era lógico, no por nada éramos los mejores del grupo. Mike rodó los ojos. -¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarles a los más nerds del salón. ¡Eh Eric!

Eric es otro de nuestro grupo. 'El feo' como suele llamarlo Mike u 'Óxido Ferroso', por la abreviatura en química FeO (Se refiere a los elementos, Fierro 'Fe' y Oxígeno 'O'). No es que fuera feo, solo que su cara está llena de espinillas y tiene dificultades con la limpieza. Pero era gracioso cuando lo decía y más aun cuando Eric se reía, su risa era… diferente. Completamente estruendosa. Llegó a nuestro lado y saludó a Bella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, después chocó nudillos con nosotros.

-¿Estudiaron? –dijo Eric. Bella y yo asentimos y Mike negó con la cabeza. No se dijo nada más en el camino. Llegamos al salón de Biología y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Bella y yo y Eric y Mike detrás.

El día se pasó rápido y cuando menos pensamos ya era hora del receso. Salimos y Mike y Eric no se veían muy contentos, probablemente por el examen.

-Creo que sacaré un 5 o un 6, no me fue muy bien, -dijo Eric inspeccionando su cuaderno. Mike se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema. Era extraño, cuando estábamos Bella y yo solos no parábamos de hablar, pero cuando Eric y Mike estaban con nosotros no hablábamos en lo absoluto. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, en las posiciones de siempre. Bella traía un sándwich y yo un pedazo de pastel de la fiesta de Alice, mi hermanita.

-Mamá dijo que debía compartirte, pero creo que mejor no lo haré, -dije comiendo un pedazo de pastel. Bella hizo un puchero y me golpeó el brazo juguetonamente. Reí y tomé un pedazo de pastel para compartirle. Abrió la boca y se lo di.

-¡Dios¡ Bella, no hagas ese tipo de cosas. ¿Sabes lo que me provoca? –Bella y yo miramos confundidos a Mike. Rodó los ojos. –Ustedes dos son tan… Lo que provoca es que mis pantalones se sientan más chicos.

-¡Mike! Eso es asqueroso –dije arrugando la nariz. No era un comentario para hacer frente a una dama.

-Soy hombre, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Negué con la cabeza y Bella rió.

-Pero ya en serio, he tenido esto en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, -dijo acercándose más a nosotros. –Bella, eres una chica, -Rodé los ojos y Mike levantó una mano antes de que pudiera decir algo. –Lo que quiero decir es que tú nos podrías ayudar en nuestro problema.

-¿Y cuál es su problema? –dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño. Mike se acercó más y susurró.

-Que somos vírgenes, -el pastel que estaba comiendo se atoró en mi garganta y comencé a toser.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –dijo Bella enojada.

-Que eres una chica a la cual no le importa ningún chico y que podrías simplemente ayudarnos.

-Aun no comprendo.

-Para ser la número uno de la clase eres bastante lenta. Me refiero a que puedes dormir con cada uno, de esa manera no iremos a la universidad sin saber nada, -esto era suficiente, me puse de pie y golpeé la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que ella es un objeto o algo así? Es una chica, Mike. Tiene sentimientos como cualquier otra persona.

-Sí, sí, sí –dijo blandiendo su mano para quitarle importancia. Se giró hacia Bella, quien me miraba desconcertada. -¿Qué dices Bella? Tú, Edward y el feo. Solo son tres y te conviene a ti, de esa manera tendrás mucha experiencia.

Bella reaccionó y dejó de mirarme. Se quedó pensativa y no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué no se negaba y le decía al idiota de Mike cuan idiota era? En lugar de eso estaba sopesando la idea, de dormir con tres hombres.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Quién será el primero? –dijo mirándonos a los tres. Yo me quedé en shock, Eric comenzó a ahogarse con su bebida y Mike sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hagamos algo, -dijo Mike sacando su cuaderno. Se lo extendió a Bella. Yo seguía tan conmocionado que no pude hacer nada más que sentarme de vuelta. –Pinta tres líneas de distintos tamaños. -Bella así lo hizo, después dobló la hoja para que solo se viera un extremo de casa línea. –Escojan una, -dijo Mike. Él escogió una y Eric otra, yo no me atreví ni a mirar la hoja. Le devolvieron en cuaderno a Bella y ella lo vio.

-Ganó Edward, -dijo en un susurro. Levanté la mirada y fijé la vista en sus ojos. ¿Era en serio? ¿Se estaba ofreciendo? Eso me dolió más que nunca. Siempre creí que era diferente. Tal vez estaba enamorada de Mike y esta era la oportunidad para estar con él.

-No lo voy a hacer, Bella. Tú no eres un objeto, no quiero utilizarte, -dije mirándola fijamente. Noté que algo pasaba por sus ojos, pero no supe identificar qué era.

-Muy bien, el primero será Mike, -dijo apartando la mirada de mí. Mi corazón se encogió. No quería ni imaginar a Mike tocándola o besándola. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar las imágenes.

-¡No! –dije un poco más alto de lo que debí. –No, está bien. Lo haré, -no sabía porque lo haría, pero así era.

-Muy bien, hagamos algo. Pasarás una noche, solo una, y después te daremos un mes para recuperarte de esa. Tú sabes, por lo de que eres chica y eso. Tendrás que empezar a tomar anticonceptivos y…

-Mike, espera, -dijo Bella. –Ya los estoy tomando, no es necesario que hables de eso conmigo, -los tres la miramos asombrados. –Son buenos para regular las hormonas, es todo, -sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Perfecto, entre más pronto mejor. Solo nos quedan 4 meses para terminar la escuela. Empecemos lo más pronto posible, ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? –Mike se veía extasiado, supongo que en su pequeño cerebro no había nada más. Suspiré y seguí con mi pastel. Pero no pude comer, mi estómago tenía un nudo.

-¿Edward? –levanté a mirada y noté que todos me miraban.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si qué te parece este fin de semana? –dijo Bella.

-Claro, entre más pronto mejor, -dije imitando al inepto de Mike.

-Muy bien, sabes que tengo el fin de semana libre, puedes venir a mi casa, -dijo como si fuera una cita para hacer tarea o ver una película. Esto era ridículo, ni yo me lo creía.

El día pasó y no dije otra palabra. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Llegué a mi casa distraídamente, aun pensando en lo que había pasado.

-¡Edward! –gritó la pequeña Alice. Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le respondí.

-¿Qué hay Alice? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –dije moviendo un cabello se su cara. Alice tenía cinco años y era la niña más dulce que conocía. Muchos dicen que los hermanos no se llevan con sus hermanas, pues Alice y yo somos inseparables.

-Me fue bien, Jasper estuvo en mi clase, -dijo emocionada. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cocina donde estaba Esme, mi madre.

-Hola mamá, -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –suspiré y bajé a Alice.

-Bien, -dije monótonamente.

-No es cierto, dime qué sucede cariño.

-Muy bien, digamos que hipotéticamente una chica te ofrece dormir con ella, pero tú no quieres usarla, pero cuando piensas que hay otro hombre que puede hacerlo entonces accedes, pero aun no quieres hacerlo, -dije todo en un apuro y mi madre me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Muy bien Edward, ¿Quién fue? –gruñí y me agarré el cabello.

-Dije hipotético mamá, escucha solo olvídalo. ¿De acuerdo? –subí a mi habitación sin hacer caso a los gritos de mi madre. Esto era desconcertante. Tenía toda la semana para pensarlo.

Por desgracia para mí la semana pasó muy rápido. Bella faltó a la escuela porque estaba enferma y no la vi sino hasta el viernes. No hablamos mucho, solo me dijo que fuera a su casa el sábado en la tarde o en la noche. Su padre no estaría, ella había arreglado que se fuera con su amigo Billy a pescar. Mike hizo un calendario y no paró de hablar en todo el día. De vez en cuando notaba que Bella me miraba de reojo, pero no era capaz de devolverle la mirada. Quizá para Mike no fuese nada, pero para mí era algo importante y peor su era con alguien que de verdad me importaba.

El viernes pasó y le siguió el sábado. Toda la mañana estuve en mi habitación, sudando frío. Alice vino en varias ocasiones, se veía preocupada. Me trajo el desayuno a la cama. Trataba de hacerme hablar y me contaba de su amiguito Jasper, con quien tendría que ir a hablar, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con mi hermana. Cuando le dije eso a Alice, ella soltó una carcajada y se fue, aun riendo.

Llegaron las 3 de la tarde, Charlie debía estar fuera. Mi corazón se aceleró y me cabeza comenzó a correr imágenes de lo que yo creía que sería. Moví la cabeza y me concentré en otras cosas. ¿Por qué había accedido? Ah, cierto, para evitar que Mike fuera quien lo hiciera. Pero aun así, en un mes seguiría él. Mis manos se volvieron puños y golpeé la pared.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Bella. Toqué y Bella abrió al instante. Me sonrió tímidamente, eso no era común.

-Pasa, hola –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Hola, -dije simplemente. La vi a la cara y noté que traía algo rojo en la cara. Sonreí y lo limpié con mi pulgar. Noté que se estremeció. –Tenías salsa de tomate.

-Sí, estaba haciendo pasta a la boloñesa. ¿Gustas? –dijo caminando hacia la cocina. Cenamos con rapidez y después subimos a su habitación. Esto era tan extraño, no sabía qué hacer. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar con anticipación.

-Para ser completamente sincera, no sé qué hacer. No sé como comenzar y ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo va a terminar.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces? –dije aun sin entender. Ella me miró a los ojos y noté que se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sé que no me deseas, sé que no soy como Jessica o como Tanya. Pero prometo tratar de hacer un buen trabajo, -¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Qué no la deseo?

-Bella, te equivocas… -me interrumpió, poniendo sus labios sobre los míos. Me tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa. La detuve y me separé de ella. –Espera, si va a ser la primera vez, tiene que ser especial. Suave y tomándose su tiempo. ¿De acuerdo? –ella se sonrojó y asintió. –No tienes por qué hacer esto Bella, no hay prisa, puedes ignorar al idiota de Mike.

-No, está bien, quiero hacerlo, -suspiré resignado y asentí. Me senté y ella quedó sobre mis piernas. Puse mis manos en su espalda y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. La besé suavemente, despacio. Ella puso sus manos en mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello.

Todo pasó muy rápido y cuando menos pensé la tenía entre mis brazos, desnuda y completamente dormida. Las imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y deseé más, si antes era adicto a su presencia ahora era adicto completamente a ella.

Después de eso todo pasó sin que me diera cuenta de las consecuencias. No solo fui una vez como planeamos. Me quedé ahí, cuando se despertó volvimos a hacerlo y también esa noche. Era inevitable y tan natural. Sentí que estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Al día siguiente me tuve que ir porque Charlie regresaría en cualquier momento. Esa noche me sentí extraño, a pesar de que seguíamos siendo los mismos había cambiado algo en nosotros, sabía que no todo sería igual.

El siguiente día en la escuela fue normal. Mike y Eric querían saber lo que había pasado pero claro que no dijimos nada. Cada vez que Bella rozaba mi brazo o me sonreía, imágenes de lo que habíamos vivido el sábado venían a mi cabeza. Era tan extraño, venían sin ser evocadas. Veía sus labios y lo único que quería era besarla. Mike no dejó de decir que estaba ansioso, que contaba los días. Mis manos se convertían en puños casa vez que lo oía. No quería que absolutamente nadie la tocara nunca más, más que yo.

-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Biología, ¿vendrás a mi casa o iré a la tuya? –dije distraídamente mientras veía que necesitábamos para el trabajo.

-Mi casa me parece mejor, -asentí y fruncí el ceño. De pronto sentí un dedo en el centro de mis cejas. Levanté la mirada y Bella estaba viendo fijamente mis cejas. –No deberías fruncir tanto el ceño, se está marcando, -dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. De nuevo esas imágenes corrieron por mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

-Entonces te irás conmigo saliendo de clases, pasaremos a comprar lo que necesitamos y luego comenzaremos a trabajar, -ella asintió y yo proseguí con la lista de materiales.

Al salir nos fuimos en mi volvo. Pasamos rápidamente a comprar lo necesario y después nos fuimos a casa de Bella. Al llegar ahí Bella se puso a preparar comida. Comencé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y a preparar lo necesario para trabajar. Bella me llamó y comimos.

De nuevo en la sala Bella se sentó en el sofá y yo a su lado.

-Muy bien, lo que necesitamos es hacer una maqueta de las fases de la mitosis. Podemos hacer una especie de rompecabezas y así hacemos dinámica la exposición. ¿Qué te parece? –la miré y Bella ya me estaba mirando. De pronto me empujó en el sofá y comenzó a besarme. Tardé un poco en reaccionar y la tomé de la cintura.

-Te extrañé ayer, -susurró en mi oído.

Pasamos por todo de nuevo y cuando terminamos nos pusimos a trabajar. Bella se fue en un momento de la tarde para preparar la cena de Charlie. Demonios, Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento y yo seguía medio distraído, si leyera mentes seguro que me disparaba. Sacudí la cabeza por milésima vez en el día y continué trabajando.

A las 10 habíamos terminado, Charlie me saludó con alegría como siempre. Me consideraba un buen chico, si tan solo supiera.

Así fueron los siguientes días, hasta la tercera semana. Bella no pudo ir ese día y me sentí inquieto, era tan incómodo estar con Mike y Eric.

-Vamos Edward, Bella no está aquí. No me has contado como les fue.

-Te he dicho muchas veces Mike que no pienso decirte nada.

-Tan siquiera dime si fue bueno. ¿Valió la pena?

Rodé los ojos y me levanté, no lo soportaba más. El día terminó, por suerte para mí. Me fui a mi casa y llamé a Bella, pero no contestó. Me sentí ansioso, nervioso. ¿Por qué había faltado? ¿Estaría enferma? El enfermo era yo, soy un obsesivo enfermo. Me quedé en mi cama recostado, viendo la lluvia caer. Había una tormenta algo fuerte. Escuché la puerta chirriar y vi que Alice entraba en la habitación.

-¿Edward? –le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

-Hola nena, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Te extrañaba, no habías estado en casa estos días. Mamá dijo que estabas haciendo tarea, -me reí.

-Sí, lo podrías llamar tarea, -seguí contemplando al techo.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella? –miré a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no vas con Bella? Creo que es por eso que estás así. Seguro que ella también quiere verte.

Después de eso salió de la habitación. Me quedé pensando un rato. De verdad la extrañé hoy. Deseaba verla más que otra cosa. Tal vez Alice tuviera razón. Me levanté y le dije a mi madre que saldría. Tomé mi volvo y manejé hasta su casa. Vi que había un carro viejo en la entrada. Fruncí el ceño y me asomé por la ventana. Ahí estaba Bella, no lucía enferma ni nada por el estilo. A su lado estaba un hombre, se veía grande y moreno. La tormenta empeoró, para hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Estaban riendo y jugando. Bella lo empujó y él también, pero pareció que lo hizo con mucha fuerza y antes de que Bella cayera la tomó por la cintura. Gruñí sonoramente. Volví a mi volvo y me fui. Seguro que estaría mejor sin mí.

Estuve dando vueltas pero no lograba concentrarme. A la media noche volví a su casa. El carro de Charlie no estaba ni tampoco el carro viejo. Suspiré profundamente y bajé del auto. La tormenta seguía cayendo, me mojé todo y no me importó. Lo único que quería era una explicación. Subí a su ventana y por suerte estaba abierta. Cuando entré ella estaba en su cama, pero no estaba dormida como yo creí.

-¿Edward? –susurró. –Dime que no estoy soñando, -se puso de pie y se acercó. Puso las manos sobre mi pecho. –Estás empapado.

-¿Quién era él? –dije sin mirarla.

-¿Quién?

-El chico que estaba esta tarde aquí, -dije enojado. No podía evitarlo. La imagen de él tomándola por la cintura vino a mi cabeza.

-¿Quién? ¿Jacob? ¿Cómo sabes que Jacob estuvo aquí?

-Ah, Jacob Black. Lo recuerdo. Solo quería saber quién era, no me acordaba de él. Espero que él sea mejor que yo, -comencé a caminar hacia la ventana pero Bella me detuvo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo nada con Jacob. Es un amigo solamente, -me solté de su agarre y me giré. Al verla desconcertada por mi reacción, con su pijama de pantalones cortos y sudadera holgada no pude evitarlo por más tiempo. La besé y ella respondió, automáticamente enredando sus piernas en mi cintura. La llevé hasta la cama y lo hicimos de nuevo. Lo que comenzó como un juego dejó de serlo desde hace tiempo.

Cuando terminamos ella estaba a mi lado, recostada bocabajo. Sabía que estaba despierta. Su espalda estaba descubierta. Pasé un dedo por su columna y noté como se erizaron sus vellos. Sonreí al ver la reacción.

-No quiero que nadie más te toque, -dije sin pensarlo. Bella me miró y se acercó más a mí. Me abrazó por el cuello y yo la abracé por la cintura. Acomodó su cabeza entre mi cuello.

-Tampoco quiero que nadie más me toque, más que tú.

-Dime por qué aceptaste este estúpido juego o lo que sea.

-Porque quería estar contigo, -separé su rostro y la miré a la luz de la luna.

-No entiendo.

-Edward, te he querido desde que tengo memoria.

-Pero…nunca dijiste nada.

-Lo sé, no lo dije porque veía con el tipo de mujeres que te relacionabas. Todas ellas parecían modelos de televisión. Yo no soy como ellas.

-Pero nunca estuve con ninguna, les hablaba por cortesía. Siempre te quise a ti también, -Bella me miró y sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. Bajé mi rostro y la besé y comenzamos de nuevo con todo.

Charlie no llegó sino hasta la madrugada, yo me escapé justo después de que fue a su habitación. Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba cansado, muy cansado. Pero feliz como nunca en mi vida ahora que sabía que Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

-

Después de esa noche decidimos dejar de ocultar nuestro amor. El lunes confesamos a nuestros amigos. Reguardando los detalles de que había estado yendo a su casa solo para estar con ella. Mike se puso furioso, tanto que nos asustó un poco. Puse a Bella detrás de mí mientras él maldecía en alto.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son unos traidores! Solamente faltaba una semana, ustedes par de traidores asquerosos, ratas.

-Basta Mike, -dije con voz baja y amenazadora.

-No me hables, ni tú –dijo apuntándome. –Ni mucho menos tú, traidora inmunda hija de p… -le propiné un golpe antes de que terminara.

-Te lo advertí Mike. Vuelves a llamarla de alguna manera y te prometo que deformaré tu cara de ken.

Mike nos miró una última vez antes de irse. Bella estaba sollozando detrás de mí. Me giré y la abracé.

-Ya Bella, todo pasó, -le besé la frente y en eso sonó la campana. Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra aula.

El resto del mes pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mencionar. Bella y yo nos volvimos más inseparables de lo que ya éramos. Si pudiéramos, iríamos al baño juntos. Eric se puso feliz por nosotros, dijo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos. Mike no volvió a acercarse con nosotros. Empezó a hacer amigos de otra clase.

-Muy bien chicos, solo para informarles que en una semana es la noche de graduación. Compren sus boletos, no lo dejen para último momento, -nos anunciaban por el altavoz. Estábamos en el jardín de la escuela, debajo de un árbol. Bella estaba recostada en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre plano. Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, sobre sus manos. Podía escuchar como tarareaba ligeramente para ella misma. Todo era tan tranquilo y lleno de amor.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –le susurré al oído, temeroso de que la paz que estaba ahí se derrumbara.

-No sé bailar, -dijo mirándome.

-No necesitas saber, yo te guiaré, -acaricié su mejilla y ella suspiró.

-Siempre y cuando vaya contigo todo está bien, -dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con una de las suyas.

Bella y Alice eran buenas amigas, para tener tanta diferencia de edades. Alice se ofreció a ayudarla a escoger un vestido y quedaron en ir juntas al centro comercial. Después pasarían por el peinador, mi madre dejaría a Bella en el baile. Después iría yo, nos veríamos más tarde. Bella como la buena chica que es, se ofreció a ayudar con la decoración, por lo que tendría que ir más temprano. Para entonces mi madre tenía pleno conocimiento de la relación entre Bella y yo. A ella siempre le había gustado Bella así que nunca se quejó.

-¡Edward! –decía Bella mientras besaba su rostro. Estaba riendo. –Solo será una tarde, nos veremos en la noche.

-Es mucho tiempo para mí, -dije aun besándola. Besé sus labios y ella sonrió. Puso sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la tomé de la cintura.

-Muy bien ustedes dos, es suficiente. Se verán en la noche, -dijo mi madre tomando las llaves del auto. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, algo malo iba a pasar. Quité de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y volví a besar a Bella. Antes de que se fuera la tomé de la mano y la besé. –Te amo, -Bella se quedó pasmada y no dijo nada. Después me besó de nuevo.

-También te amo. Nos vemos más tarde, ponte guapo, pero no demasiado porque no quiero que te roben.

Se fue, no sin antes girarse y sonreír. Esa fue la última imagen de la Bella feliz.

**BPOV**

Alice me arrastró, literalmente, al centro comercial. Pasamos por infinidad de tiendas buscando 'el vestido perfecto', como lo llamaba Alice. Para mí todo era igual, Edward me había visto con pijama, con ropa formal e incluso sin nada de ropa. No es como si fuera a impresionarlo. Mi mente vagó por el tiempo, recordando todo lo que habíamos pasado estos dos meses. Nunca creí que él me quisiera tanto como yo a él. La primera vez que estuve en sus brazos fue tan natural, tan único. La mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Después de una hora de recorrer el centro comercial, encontramos un vestido que le pareció bien a Esme, Alice y a mí. Cuando salí del vestidor Alice y Esme me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Me sentí cohibida y me sonrojé. Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Volverás loco a Edward con eso puesto, querida, -dijo en tono maternal y bromista al mismo tiempo. Sonreí y mi sonrojo incrementó. Era increíble que nos conociera tan bien como para saber que dormíamos juntos y que no hiciera nada para evitarlo, lo único que dijo fue 'sean precavidos'. Edward y yo la miramos de hito en hito. ¿Era en serio? Después sonrió malévolamente y dijo, 'Espero que Charlie no se entere, te quiero vivo hijo'. Ante eso no pude evitar reír.

Salimos de la tiendo con el vestido y después pasamos al peinador. Me hicieron un lindo peinado, era reservado y sensual al mismo tiempo. Me sentía bien, me sentí linda. Solo esperaba, no, ansiaba la respuesta de Edward.

Llegamos al gimnasio donde se celebraría todo. Estaba un poco vacío dado que era temprano. Ángela vino a mí con un lindo vestido lila.

-Hola Bella, me alegro que estés aquí. De verdad te agradezco que me ayudes.

-Ángela, me lo has dicho muchas veces. De verdad, no es ninguna molestia, -ella sonrió y me guió al interior del gimnasio. Comenzamos a preparar todo. A Ángela le habían faltado unas cosas así que se fue mientras yo terminaba con otras cosas.

Estaba colgando un adorno en el techo cuando escuché que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron. Había poca luz así que no alcancé a ver quién era.

-¿Ángela? Y casi acabo con esto, -no me respondió. Bajé de la escalera con cuidado. Busqué alrededor pero no había nadie. Estaba segura de que había alguien ahí. Saqué mi teléfono, nerviosamente. Estaba a punto de llamar a Edward pero me arrancaron el teléfono por detrás. Me giré y ahí estaba Mike. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Estaba ebrio o quizá drogado. Me estremecí y retrocedí un poco.

-Mike, hola.

-Hola, Bella, -estiró un brazo y yo me encogí. Tocó mi mejilla y me acarició hasta el mentó.

-Tengo que terminar, nos vemos más tarde, -me giré y comencé a caminar. Él no me siguió, por suerte.

-¿Es bueno? –dijo de pronto. Me giré y lo miré.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Edward, ¿es bueno en la cama?

-Mike, habíamos dejado en claro que no queríamos hablar… -no pude terminar porque Mike se acercó y me bofeteó. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente y me alejé, poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

-Te hice una pregunta, solo respóndela, -sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Nunca creí que Mike sería capaz de esto.

-¿Qué pasó contigo? Creí que éramos amigos, -dije llorando.

-Yo también lo creí, hasta que llegó el idiota de Cullen a arruinarlo todo. Debí ser yo el primero, no él. Vi el cuaderno Bella, yo gané, no Edward. Pero tú lo querías a él ¿no es cierto?

-Tú sabías que lo quería, Mike. Desde que llegó, -dije sollozando más fuerte. Solo quería que alguien llegara.

-Ese fue mi error, creí que si veías que Cullen no te quería, entonces vendrías a mí. Pero no fue así, resultó que el muy… sí te quería.

-No fue nuestra culpa Mike, es amor. Hay muchas mujeres que querrán acostarse contigo, -dije patéticamente, tratando de animarlo.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero el problema aquí es que yo te quiero a ti. Lo intenté por las buenas y no funcionó, pues entonces lo tomaré por las malas. Y solo espero que sepas distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, me refiero entre Edward y yo, -diciendo eso se acercó a mí y tapó mi boca. Me llevó a un cuarto donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza y comenzó a quitarme la ropa.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho me dejó ahí, yo no podía moverme, no quería. Todo me lastimaba, me sentí tan sucia. Comencé a llorar en silencio y escuchaba que me llamaba Ángela a lo lejos. Pero no fui consciente de nada. Todo se oscureció y lo único que pensé fue en Edward.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Olvidé mencionar que el nombre de la historia es la idea de Elianna Cullen, no mía.**

**Está comprobado, la traducción de 'A rite of passage' está completa gracias a Iovs Cullen. Léanla, se las recomiendo.**

**EPOV**

Me había retrasado veinte minutos, estaba en las calles, corriendo a todo lo que podía. Alice me había dicho que Bella me necesitaba, que me fuera. La verdad es que supuse que quería que la viera. No quería ni imaginarme como lucía. Seguro que estaba más hermosa de lo normal.

Cuando giré para entrar al estacionamiento vi lleno de policías y una ambulancia. Salí del auto y caminé hacia ahí. Vi a Ángela sentada, llorando en una esquina. Me acerqué y puse una mano en su hombro. Al verme comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Me puse en cuclillas y la miré.

-Ángela, ¿Qué sucede? –dije suavemente.

-Lo siento tanto Edward, no lo vi entrar y…cuando volví…ella estaba…estaba, -no pudo terminar pero algo me decía que Bella no estaba bien. Me puse de pie y comencé a buscarla con la mirada. No estaba por ninguna parte. Vi a Charlie y me acerqué. Su estado era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

-Charlie, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Bella? –dije ansiosamente.

-La llevan al hospital, -dijo enterrando la cara en sus manos. –Ella fue…violada. Ángela llegó y la encontró en el cuarto de limpieza, estaba desnuda y desmayada. La golpearon, tiene…su cara, -comenzó a sollozar. No lo podía creer. Corrí a mi auto y fui detrás de la ambulancia. Bella, no, no mi Bella. Era lo único que podía pensar. Llegamos al hospital y bajé corriendo. Pude verla, estaba envuelta en una bata. Tenía una mejilla hinchada y estaba temblando. Me acerqué y tomé su mano. Se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

-Oh Edward, -logró decir.

-Shh, no hables mi amor, todo va a estar bien. Estarás bien, -dije sonriendo tristemente. Comenzó a sollozar y mi corazón se partió. ¿Qué animal le haría esto a ella? La abracé y ella me respondió. Con cada movimiento hacía una mueca de dolor.

Vinieron los enfermeros y se la llevaron. Dijeron que tenían que hacer pruebas para enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Me quedé en la sala de espera durante dos horas. Charlie había venido pero por su trabajo se tuvo que ir de nuevo. Le prometí que le llamaría en cuanto supiera algo. Mis párpados se cerraban solos pero tenía que luchar, tenía que asegurarme de que Bella estaba bien. Alguien tomó mi hombro y me levanté. Mi padre estaba ahí, con su bata blanca.

-Papá ¿Cómo está Bella? –dije sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarme el sueño.

-Está un poco alterada y lastimada pero está bien. Solo espero que pueda sobreponerse de esto.

-¿Puedo verla? –dije rogándole con la mirada. Mi padre asintió y me guió a la habitación de Bella.

Cuando entré la vi mirando al vacío, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era matar al bastardo que le había hecho eso y también llevarme lejos su dolor. Me acerqué y ella me miró. Le sonreí y ella lo intentó pero no pudo.

-Hola, nena –dije sentándome a su lado en una silla. Tomé su mano y ella se aferró a ella.

-Hola

-¿Cómo te sientes? –era una pregunta estúpida pero no sabía qué más decir. Ella comenzó a sollozar y no sabía si acercarme. Podía sentirse amenazada y rechazarme, eso no podría soportarlo. Siguió y cada vez era más fuerte su llanto. No pude evitarlo y la abracé. Me recosté con ella en la cama y la pegué a mi pecho.

Me sentía tan culpable, si no hubiera llegado tarde tal vez hubiera podido evitarlo. Ella me abrazó y siguió llorando. Quería que se detuviera, no lo soportaba. En algún momento comencé a llorar con ella.

-Bella, lo siento tanto, si pudiera me llevaría lejos tu dolor. Pero no puedo, amor. Esto es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola, -decía entre lágrimas. Bella levanto la mirada y la fijó en mis ojos.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Edward, no te sientas culpable, -dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

-Sí lo es, no puedo evitar pensar que si hubiera llegado temprano quizá esto no hubiera pasado, -tomé su rostro en mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. Enterró su cara en mi pecho y yo la abracé. -¿Quién fue? –susurré en su oído. La sentí estremecerse y la presioné más contra mi pecho. –Dímelo Bella.

-Prométeme que no harás nada, -dijo, como si eso fuera posible. Ni en un millón de años dejaría que un bastardo así se saliera con la suya.

-No puedo prometer algo que no voy a cumplir, tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo Bella.

-No tomes venganza por tu propia mano.

-Solo dilo, -le dije más como una orden.

-Mike, -susurró muy bajo. Casi estuve seguro de que no lo dijo.

-¿Mike? –sonó más como un gruñido. Ella asintió y me apretó con sus brazos.

-Por favor, no hagas nada. Deja que mi papá se encargue. Él puede meterlo en la cárcel.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, voy a matar a ese maldito hijo de p… -Bella me besó. Me separé suavemente y la miré a los ojos. –Por más convincente que un beso tuyo pueda ser, voy a matar a Mike a golpes, así sea yo quien termine en la cárcel.

-No, si vas a la cárcel que quedaré sola, te necesito conmigo. No te vayas, -volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No me iré, por ahora. Pero él necesita pagar y yo lo haré arrepentirse de haber nacido, -Bella se estremeció. –Ya nena, no te preocupes, tú solo duerme.

Después de unos momentos de acariciar su cabello, escuché su acompasada respiración. Dejé que la ira me envolviera en ese momento. Por mi vida que ese idiota iba a pagar. Se suponía que era nuestro amigo. Mientras pensaba sentí que Bella comenzaba a moverse. L a miré pero seguía dormida.

-No… -comenzó a susurrar. –No, Mike. Por favor, -las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y aferraba mi camisa con fuerza entre sus dedos. -¡Edward! –estaba sollozando cada vez con más fuerza. La apreté contra mí.

-Calma Bella, aquí estoy, -susurré en su oído. Dejó de sollozar pero aun se aferraba a mí. Besé su frente y dejó de fruncir el ceño. Me alegraba enormemente que no me rechazara, mi corazón no podría soportarlo. Mike tendría que pagar.

Bella salió del hospital dos días después. Mike la había golpeado y la había tratado con tanta brutalidad que aun tenía dificultades para caminar. Su mejilla estaba mejor, pero aun tenía un horrible color verde. El día que salió Charlie se la llevó a su casa y yo iba detrás con mi carro. Se acomodó en su habitación y yo me estuve con ella hasta que se durmió. Bajé las escaleras y estaba dispuesto a irme pero Charlie me llamó. Fui a la sala y él estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Siéntate, -me dijo con tono precavido. Lo obedecí. –¿Bella ha…hablado contigo?

-Me dijo quién fue.

-¿Quién? –dijo Charlie, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-Mike Newton, -dije el nombre como si fuera una grosería. Charlie suspiró y enterró la cara en sus manos.

-He tenido problemas con él últimamente, -quería contarle lo que había pasado, pero no podía sin revelar lo que Bella y yo habíamos hecho.

Me fui a mi casa sintiéndome pésimo. Quería arrancar esa situación de la vida de Bella. Lo único que me quedaba era matar al estúpido de Mike con mis propias manos, de esa forma vengaría lo que le había pasado a Bella.

Pasé una semana tratando de localizarlo, había huido como todo buen cobarde. Planeé todo con cuidado, sabía que necesitaba de la policía o haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría. Caminé por el callejón, esperando verlo aparecer. Ahí estaba, el muy maldito. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué.

-Charlie, lo encontré, está en Port Ángeles, en el callejón de la calle 14.

-Edward, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Vamos para allá, solo relájate. Prometo que Mike pagará pero no lo hagas tú. ¿De acuerdo? –colgué sin decir nada. Apagué el teléfono y caminé detrás de él, silenciosamente.

Llegamos a una calle sin salida y lo acorralé por fin. Mike me vio y primero se puso en guardia. Cuando me identificó quitó su postura de ataque.

-Cullen, ¿Qué quieres?

-Matarte, solo eso. Eres un imbécil, ¿Cómo te atreviste a dañar así a Bella? Era tu amiga.

-Sí, como has dicho. Era, pasado. Así como también es pasado el hecho de que la quería, yo la quise incluso antes que tú.

-Eso es porque estabas aquí antes, al igual que ella. Yo la quise en cuanto la vi, -dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso no me importa, lo que importa es que ella no me hizo caso ninguno de los años, pero llegas tú. Con tus autos caros y tu cara de niño bonito a robarle el corazón. Entonces sí que perdí toda esperanza, -dijo con tono irónico. -¿Sabes porque accedí a que fueras el primero? Porque creí que no la querías. Que si lo hacían y después la dejabas ella vendría conmigo. Pero resultó que sí la querías y que decidieron estar juntos. Entonces sí que me molesté. Cuando la vi sola supe que era mi oportunidad, así que simplemente la tomé, -se encogió de hombros y mi ira aumentó. Tomé fuerza y lo golpeé en la cara. Se hizo para atrás y tapó su boca.

-Eres un malnacido Newton, me encargaré de que te refundas en la cárcel. Ahora todos saben lo que le hiciste a Bella, no serás muy bien recibido en Forks. -Él se rió y limpió su sangre.

-Respóndeme algo Cullen. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta, el hecho de que no fuiste la única en tocarla o el que ella lo disfrutara? Porque lo disfrutó de verdad, oh sí, gritaba como la perra que es, -eso fue todo, mi mente dejó de funcionar y lo ataqué. Se cayó y me puse sobre él para golpearlo en el rostro. No había nada más que quisiera hacer más que matarlo. Logró propinarme unos golpes, en el labio, en la mejilla. Pero nada comparado con lo que yo le ocasioné.

De pronto sentí que me tomaban de los brazos. Miré alrededor y estaba lleno de policías y patrullas. Charlie me miraba algo asustado.

-Basta Edward, lo tenemos, -dijo jalando mi brazo. Tomé aire profundamente y me alejé de Mike. Tenía razón. –Bella está preocupada por ti, deberías ir con ella.

Sabía que lo hacía solo para que me calmara, pero aun así tenía razón. Bella me necesitaba. Subí a mi auto y fui directamente a su casa. La luz de su habitación estaba encendida, vi su silueta y en cuanto me notó desapareció. Caminé en dirección a la entrada y antes de poder tocar ya estaba abierta y Bella estaba sobre mí, abrazándome.

-Me tenías tan preocupada, -dijo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. La tomé por la cintura y la llevé a la casa.

-Lo siento Bella, él tenía que pagar, -me senté en una silla de su comedor y acaricié suavemente su espalda. Comenzó a sollozar y tomé su rostro. Negué con la cabeza. –No llores, no llores mi vida.

-No puedo evitarlo, me tenías tan asustada.

-No pasó nasa, mírame. Aquí estoy sano y salvo, -me miró a los ojos y asintió. Bajó su rostro suavemente y me besó. Respondí su beso y sentí que llevó sus manos a mi cabello.

Después el beso se tornó más profundo y bajó sus manos a las solapas de mi camisa. Comenzó a deshacer los botones. Tomé sus manos y me separé.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dije en un susurro.

-Quiero estar contigo, ¿Qué acaso tú no… -su mirada cambié a ser una de terror. –No me deseas ¿cierto? Ya no, ahora que estoy usada y maltratada.

-No digas tonterías Bella, -dije tomando su rostro. Pero ella no se calmó. Se puso de pie y se alejó. Corrió a su habitación y antes de que pudiera entrar y encerrarse la tomé por la cintura. La giré para que me mirara. –Te deseo, igual o más que antes. No me importa lo que haya pasado, no fue tu culpa.

-Entonces demuéstralo, -dijo con tono duro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La besé y la tomé en brazos. Cerré la puerta de detrás de nosotros y la llevé hasta la cama. Esto era un cuento de nunca acabar. Y sabía que nunca me iba a cansar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con Bella en brazos, desnuda. Mientras mi mente volvía a funcionar, algo pasó por mi cabeza. Charlie. ¡Mierda! Si había venido anoche y me había visto, estaba muerto. Me moví sin despertar a Bella. Me vestí y salí por la ventana. No quería morir aun.

-No huyas, -dijo una voz de hombre. Tragué sonoramente y me giré. Charlie estaba frente al carro patrulla con su uniforme. –¿De verdad creías que siendo policía no me iba a enterar? –dijo con tono serio. Mi vista se fue automáticamente a su arma. ¿Cuánta oportunidad tendría de salir ileso? –No voy a matarte Edward, de ser así lo habría hecho hace dos meses, cuando te vi por primera vez. ¿Recuerdas? Ese día Bella no fue a la escuela, vino Jacob en la tarde. Tú subiste en la noche y te quedaste ahí hasta el amanecer, cuando oíste mi carro. Parece que habían estado ocupados como para darse cuenta que llegué antes, pero no podía soportarlo, sabía lo que estaban haciendo y solo me fui. No quería que tener que responderle a tus padres por tu muerte, -mi boca se abrió varias veces para decir algo pero mi cerebro aun no funcionaba.

-Yo la amo Charlie, desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Lo sé, y también sé que eres responsable y un buen chico. Solo quiero que ella esté bien. Ella sabe lo que hace.

-Yo la cuidaré, se lo prometo, -comencé a relajar un poco los tensos músculos. Al menos había dicho que no me iba a matar. Se acercó y me encogí, esperando el golpe en la cara. Pero en lugar de eso me abrazó. Yo no lo respondí sino unos segundos más tarde.

-Eso sí, trata de ser más precavido porque si un día los encuentro… en mi casa, no respondo la reacción que pueda tener, -asentí y así quedó sellado nuestro arreglo. Él no me mataría, yo no lo haría en su casa.

Después de eso todo se arregló, Bella logró salir adelante con ayuda y comprensión de todos. Mike fue metido en la cárcel y cuando los demás reos se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho, le hicieron como quien dice lo mismo.

El tiempo pasó rápido y de pronto estaba en el altar, esperando a que Bella viniese a mí. La vi y el aliento se quedó en mi garganta. Caminaron juntos, Charlie y ella, hasta llegar a donde yo estaba. Me entregó su mano y me dio su mirada de 'cuídala bien o te mato'. Le sonreí y él me la devolvió.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y pensar que todo había empezado como un experimento.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Espero que les haya gustado este mini, mini fic jaja.**


End file.
